


Dream.

by Singingthe_blues



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Engaged, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nightmare, No Plot, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingthe_blues/pseuds/Singingthe_blues
Summary: A man and his fiancé.One dreams.One listens.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 20





	Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> This is a little piece of comfort fluff which takes place in normal time and the Dr. Stone universe is a mere dream!  
> Hope you enjoy this piece of work as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Walking up the startling loud and unusual mumbles was one thing, however, tonight the words were louder, prominent. Bits and pieces of sentences could be formed, though through the grogginess of sleep placed on the older’s mind from being abruptly awakened at 4:06 A.M. by his dreaming and mumbling fiancé was more powerful than his hearing. With a groan he turns over, he grabs the man's arm, gently shaking it to awaken him. “I swear to the Gods… if you keep this up, I’m knocking you out next time with an iron pan hoping it puts you to sleep permanently” The mumble of words laced with sleep were heavy but apparently it was enough to get the other to throw his arm off and sit up in jolt with a scream on an unknown name. 

_Gen._

Consider him awake enough, after hearing his bumbling buffoon scream out another man’s name not his. Wanting to scold him and ask who the hell he was, the shaking and shock-like state the dreamer was in unsettled him. Quickly sitting up, he places his hand against his shoulder, whispering quietly that he was there. With a stiff turn of his head he stared straight into his eyes. Melting immediately the sense of safety enveloped him. Parting lips began recounting the dream to his personal dream human journal.

.

.

.

.

_There was snow. It felt cold. I could feel my feet soaked from the frosty ground. I wasn’t wearing something familiar, it looked like a cloth type of foot covering. The surroundings weren’t normal. Everything felt like it was ancient. Weirdly ancient. Things you see in museums about the past times. Times when the cavemen lived absurdly. You were there. I was there. There were people I didn’t know…_

_I called you Gen and you called me Senkuu...Sen for short. We looked 20-ish? I couldn’t tell._

_You held my hand the entirety of the time. It was so cold, but it felt so warm, you know? You...there was also a weird mark down your face, you told me there was one along mine. But...it felt so good. Felt so carefree._

_Your face twisted and suddenly I didn’t know who you were. Physically you were the same, but the intent behind your smile began terrifying me. I played it off as if I didn’t care and wasn’t effected but I don’t think I’d been more terrified._

_A blindfold was thrown over my eyes and it was if there was no surprise coming from me. Like I expected it. I felt disappointed but not surprised. You and a few others I couldn’t place forced me up somewhere. I think I climbed a ladder? I wasn’t too sure. It was really dark and part of me wanted to be sad while the other part of me wanted to be angry. I felt so angry, I let it eat me up so quickly, not asking for an explanation. It felt like a betrayal and you were going along with it. I tried screaming asking for you to stop that madness but I couldn’t get the words out. No matter what I couldn’t scream at you. I was silenced by the anger and hurt…_

_A girl reached behind me and removed the blindfold and… I felt like an idiot. An idiot for thinking someone like you, someone who literally held me through the worst times. When I lost myself. When I lost my family. The you who agreed to marry me and be stuck with me forever. I felt like a fool when I saw what was in front of me but at the same time I was so relieved. So happy. I was proven wrong and I started crying. You started laughing so hard at me, pointing your finger while drinking this weird rustic looking soda? I think that’s what it was anyways._

_You had set up a location for me to use a telescope. It was such a beautiful night too. I walked to it and looked out, gazing at the world beyond our very own. You rendered me speechless like the countless times you’ve already done so. When I turned around about to thank you…I’m sorry for laughing it isn’t funny, but it is. You were down on your knee and I started cracking up at you._

_“You mean like how you were cracking up when you proposed to me and I couldn’t tell if you were joking or for real?”_

_Yeah exactly like that. I guess the situation’s anxiety regardless of asking or being asked makes me laugh. You said “Senkuu, the moment you agreed to make me soda, I fell in love and you didn’t have any business falling in love with me but you did and I couldn’t be happier. I had to remind you I was an ass by doing this and then I’d ask. If you stayed you loved me and if you didn’t I’d understand.” Then you pulled out this weird ring. It looked like a welded piece of metal formed into the shape of a ring. True stone age kind of thing. Made me laugh harder that I ended up on the floor pounding at the ground. I think I freaked you out as I tried choking the word yes out. You seemed really confused to you held the ring out to me and I snatched that thing so fast and put it on. Next thing I knew you jumped on me and before you could actually kiss me you started disappearing and I started panicking. You were there one minute and not there the second. I just got you to lose you and it made me realize how terrified I am of losing you. You leaving and disappearing is probably my biggest fear. Bigger than losing my job at the lab. And you know how much I love my job._

_It reminded me of the time we argued about me loving my job more than loving you but I don’t. I promise I don’t. I love you so much more. You and the version of you in my dreams. It terrfied me and the next thing I knew, the real you woke me up. I didn’t lose you and I was so relieved. So happy. That you were right here and beside me. You didn’t disappear even though I deserve it sometimes. I love you. I’ll always love you. I don’t ever want to lose you. I’ll do better. Be better for you. I want to be the future husband you can be proud of. I will be._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The night was sealed with tears and kiss. Whispering softly to his dream ridden fiancé, hands caressing his cheeks he shakily laughs and quietly whispers. “Merry Christmas darling. Thank you for the best present you could give me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas from SenGen!  
> Stay safe <3


End file.
